Sent Away
by HeroSeekerFrost
Summary: A Enderlox, Skybrine, and Withermu story. Sky, Ty, and Jason are sucked into minecraft but also find they have the powers of Enderlox, Skybrine, and Withermu. I don't want to give too much away so you'll just have to read the story! Rated T because I'm paranoid :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was bored to death and decided to make a story off of this idea I came up when I was thinking about Withermu, Enderlox, and Skybrine. This is also a sucked into minecraft fic. I am currently writing a story that will be prewritten so it's based on opinion if this is my first or my second fic.**

**Anyways, without further ado, I give you the story Sent Away (Yay for bad titles)**

Adam/Skybrine POV

"You ready to start the recording?" I asked Ty through my mic.

"Yeah, your doing the intro"

"Okay" I said, "3, 2, 1, Hey guys Sky here and today I'm doing a Drug run 4, and I'm here with TY" I announced, practically screaming when I said Ty's name.

"HI" Ty said in the same voice, acting like saying 'Hi' was actually very important.

"Oh my gosh! It was made by CRAFTING VEGETO!" I ran over to the sign that said Crafting Vegetos name and started repeatedly pressing shift, "Dangit sticky keys!" I press escape and close sticky keys. As soon as I look back a minecraft the sign was gone, along with all the other signs, "You got rid of the rules! How will we ever know what to do now!" I screamed, putting on my best panic voice.

"Uhhh... My foot?" Ty said.

"I say we go through that not-at-all-obvious nether portal over there!" I said, "You first!" I punched him through it, then jumped in after him. Then my computer shut off, "uh, I don't think that was supposed to happen" I said, then suddenly the world went black.

**Ooh meep meep. I was gonna just end the chappy right there, but I realize that's way too short. So I must continue on!**

Ty/Enderlox POV

I wake up on sand, opening my eyes I see a bright blue sky with a few clouds drifting lazily across it, wait, those clouds are square. I push myself up and see I'm on a all-to-familiar beach, looking to my right I see Adam, or atleast his skin, laying face-first in the sand. I start to get up, then notice a strange tug on my back, was I wearing a backpack? I tried to feel for the straps but felt nothing.

Deciding to ignore it, I stand up and walk over to Sky, in the corner of my eye I see something black dragging behind me. I quickly spin around, expecting to see a giant spider. Instead I see a somewhat curled (as curled as a world of blocks can get) tail? I wonder what it is, I creep up on it, it doesn't seem to be moving, but it curls behind my back and it makes me feel like it's gonna pounce. Now I feel paranoid, I'm scared of an unmoving tail. I have other things to worry about, Sky is lying in the sand over there unmoving, and I'm like, trapped in a video game!

After a bit of thought, I still find myself looking at the tail it's like an enderdragon tail, except the spines are purple instead of gray. I'm only about half a block away from it, I reach out and touch it, nothing happens. I grab it and pull, feeling a simultaneous pull on my bottom. Getting an idea, I somehow 'ask' it to move, and it twitches. I jump backwards, then my, wings? Flare out in a somewhat intimidating way. I have wings, I have a tail, am I, Enderlox? I suddenly notice the new muscles that allow me to control my wings and tail. Looking on both sides of me, I see that my wings are huge, a lot bigger than I remember any enderdragon having. I give them an experimental flap and suddenly I'm about 5 blocks off the ground. After that it almost seems natural, you'd think I would need to learn or something, but nope. Slowly gliding to the ground I look at Sky, I set down beside him and look him over. If I'm Enderlox, then would he be Skybrine?

A second later I see him move a little, I shake him on the shoulder, trying to get him to wake up faster. I gently pull off his glasses before he wakes up. As soon as he wakes up I see my prediction was right, he had two glowing budder colored eyes.

"Sky?" I asked, looking at him in amazement.

"Ty?" He asked, looking immediately at my wings and tail.

"Sky, I think, we're in minecraft and I'm Enderlox and you're Skybrine" I said, rather bluntly, but at this point I was considering the possibility this was a dream.

"I..." Sky stuttered, "Do I have budder eyes?"

"Yeah, and I have wings and a tail" I said, trying to hide the fact I was slightly excited about the wings.

"And pure purple eyes..." Sky responded.

"WHAT" I screamed, running over to the water, sure enough, two bright pure dark purple eyes stared up at me.

Sky ran up behind me, staring into the deep water, then out at a island in the distance. Suddenly he was gone, leaving a few golden particles behind him. A second later he was back. Did he just teleport? I wondered, looking at him. He seemed to have ender powers, and I had Herobrine eyes, so did that mean that I was Deadbrine and Enderlox? And Sky was Skybrine and... Skender? Which seems to imply that...

"Sky" I said, slightly worried, "I think we're brothers"

**Dun Dun Dun! So how'd you like the first chapter? Withermu won't be introduced until quite a few chapters in. Anyways, if you liked the chappy, please Favorite, Follow, and review!**

**See all you creatures of the overworld later!**

**PEACE-Frost**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Herro again creatures of the overworld, I didn't get any reviews which was kinda depressing. But! I decided it was probably because that chappy was so short, so I decided I'd make chappys about 2k words from now on :)**

**As always, please review, follow, and favorite, or just one of those, everything is appreciated!**

**To the story!**

Adam/Skybrine POV

"Sky," Ty said, "I think we're brothers"

I laugh, until I look up and see he isn't joking, "What?!" I half screamed.

"I think we're brothers" He repeated, "I mean in this world"

"Oh okay" I said, trying to calm down, "Well I was worried about how I felt a little attached to you, glad that was no Skylox stuff" I joked, although it was a bit weak.

"The day doesn't seem to be the normal speed" Ty stated, changing the subject and looking up. I glanced up as well and saw he was correct, the sun hadn't even seemed to move at all.

"Well I guess we should try to survive? I don't know if we respawn or not and I'd rather not find out" I looked around at the beach, seeing that it ended like a normal minecraft biome change, very abruptly, into a forest.

All Ty did to show he listened was nod and glide towards a tree. I watched him fly, sure, I could teleport, but he could fly! And he probably had other powers too, seeing as this didn't seem like normal Enderlox/Skybrine stuff. I thought about what he said though, if in fact, we were brothers in this world, does that mean our father is Herobrine, the creepypasta, and our mother is an enderdragon? Or enderman, or wait, would a girl enderman be called an enderwoman? Would an enderwoman look any different from an enderman? I mean like, if there were enderwomen, then why wasn't there a mob for it, and why were the girls referred to as men? But of course humans are called humans, not huwomans and humans. Wait, I'm getting off-topic, in this world my father is Herobrine! It would actually be cool to meet him, well at least mattering on how evil he was. Does that mean I'm the son of an evil creepypasta? Awesome! Or not awesome, I wonder what my fans would think.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I teleport over to a tree and start punching it. It actually somewhat hurts, ow, I thought it was supposed to be easy. I continue punching the tree and repeatedly saying "Ow" underneath my breath. Eventually it I'm done with the tree, it's hard to explain, but the wood kind of just sticks to my waist. It weighs me down though, and I only collected 5 pieces! I get the feeling living in the game is harder than playing your average survival. I can't imagine what it feels like to have half a heart. I wonder if you can bleed to death in this.

I pull out a piece of log, now to craft a crafting table, I sort-of pull the log apart, somehow getting four planks the same size. I wipe a my forehead, it doesn't have water on it, but it feels like sweat. Crafting is a lot harder than I imagined. Not really knowing what I'm doing, I place the planks in a square formation, and push them together. Now suddenly I'm back to one block, a crafting table. Hopefully it's easier to use a crafting table than use my hands. I set it down and decide to take a break before trying to craft again. I glance up and look at the sky, it's about noon, and the temperature seems a little chilly, but rather moderate, about how you'd imagine a forest. When we first got here it was about 10am, and it had felt like about 2 hours, which meant that this world was somehow running on real life time. I wonder if time is passing in the real world? Or if I'll wake up and find it was all just a dream. At this point, I've pretty much given up on the dream idea. At least if time is passing in the real world, I'll know how long I've been gone. I wonder how long it will take for my friends to notice me and Ty are missing? The longest it could take is by tomorrow, I had scheduled a Do Not Laugh in which I had actually gotten a few of the TC members to come to **(Btw, this is in a world where TC stayed together) **.

I sighed and got back up again, crafting a wood shovel and pickaxe, which turned out to be amazingly easy to craft, to my extreme joy. Then I dug a hole in the ground, hoping to get a few stone tools and perhaps a furnace. The stone was still hard to break, although it wasn't quite as tiring as it was chopping the wood earlier. After mining 17 pieces of cobble, I climbed back up, and crafted stone tools (Except a hoe) and a furnace. I looked over to see that Ty had crafted a chest, stone axe, and stone pickaxe. I couldn't tell what happened to the wood pickaxe he had to have made. He also had put three raw pork and two apples in the chest. I pulled out the pork, even though it was pixelated, it somehow seemed real, and quite gross. Deciding it would be better cooked, I shoved my wood pickaxe in the bottom slot of the furnace, and put the pork on the top. Then it just sort of started cooking. As much as I didn't like the idea of murdering peaceful animals for food, I knew it was necessary, and the smell of the cooking pork was actually pretty good. I layed down on the grass, I would never say I was necessarily in bad shape, but I definitely wasn't fit enough to live in an almost hardcore minecraft.

After about an hour, the pork finally finished cooking. An odd thing I'd figured out is that, in this world, I only needed to glance at the sun for a second to know the exact time, like for example right now it is exactly 2:19Pm. Ty can't do it, he even thought I was joking when I said I could tell the time. I think he still questions it, but there is nothing I can do about that. I pull the pork out of the furnace, my belly grumbles, I put one piece in the chest, hoping that food doesn't go bad, and grab the apples.

"Ty, dinners ready!" I say even though it is only 2:21pm now, imitating a mother voice, after a second I say it again, "Honey, dinners ready" Trying to keep a straight mother voice.

"Yes mom!" He says, sounding a lot like an annoyed teenager.

I grin and hand him the meal, a pork, and an apple. I take a tentative bite at the squarish and very pixelated apple. To my surprise, it is actually very sweet and yummy. I quickly gobble down the rest of my meal, feeling satisfied but not completely stuffed. I start to get up, then notice the significant weight on my toolbar, looking down, I realize that having stone tools, three logs, a sapling, and nine dirt actually noticeably weighs me down. I walk over to the chest and put away the logs, sapling, dirt, and my stone axe. Jumping experimentally, I decide it's light enough. I go back down into the mine, hoping to get enough cobble to get a house, also hoping for iron.

I hit away at the tunnel, it slowly gets longer and darker, I'm not too deep down so I decide just to mine straight up a few blocks, opening it to daylight lighting up the mine. I try to see what time it is, but the sun isn't in my sight. I find a big vein of coal that happens to be connected to iron, I leap in excitement, hitting my head on the roof of the tunnel. Ow, I quickly mine it out and decide to go back to the clearing.

Ty/Enderlox POV

After lunch, I pretty much chopped trees for two hours then goofed around with flying, I can't believe Sky isn't as hyped about it. In about three wing strokes, I'm high in the sky, looking around at the world, to the east there is a plains, which I can just barely see turns into a savanna, and to the west I see a mountain with the sun setting right behind it. Wait, the sun is setting! I quickly spiral down, half-landing half-crashing into the ground. Sky isn't here yet so I quickly made the logs into planks and made a 5 by 5 by 5 house, with 3 by 3 by 3 space in the middle. I had made it around the crafting table, furnace, and chest. I walk out the doorway just in time to see the sun disappear behind the mountain and Sky to come pulling himself out of the mine.

I run up to him and help him up, he's extremely heavy, "What happened?" I ask.

"I just collected more than I could carry" He responded, taking deep breaths.

Sky then proceeds to dump everything in his belt onto the ground, I watch wide-eyed as he pulled out six iron, twenty-four coal, and about one and a half stacks of cobble. After he is done, I pick up most of it and carry it into the house, putting it in the chest. I keep a few coal and make it into torches. I then light up the house and make a somewhat ring of torches around the house. By the time I'm done, the sky is darkening and Sky is in the house. I run inside and shut the opening with blocks so we won't have to worry about zombies breaking down our door. Just then, I realize we should have made beds.

"Sky, we didn't make beds" I said, stating the obvious.

"Well, um, since things seem to be different living in the game, maybe we can sleep on the ground?" He responded, sounding a bit unsure.

I just nodded and placed a floor, then laid down. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I relaxed. I think I heard Sky say goodnight right before I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing the sky above me, wait where was the house? I try to move, but I can't, it's like I'm trapped in my own body. I feel my wings and tail, so is this a dream about flying? But normally if I knew it was a dream I would be able to control it. Was this a memory? But it didn't seem right, I hadn't been trapped in minecraft before, and this was definitely not a recap, seeing the snow that was on the trees around me.

Suddenly I role over, and I see a face of a steve, but with white eyes. Herobrine? I looked at the eyes, but they didn't seem like what the creepypastas and "sightings" said they were like. They didn't eminate the feeling of cold, dread, and anger. They showed sorrow, regret, warmth, and guilt. Like Herobrine was the only one who had ever truly experienced tragedy.

"Do we really have to do this" A voice said, it sounded ruff yet feminine.

He turns to face the voice, "Yes, it is what is necessary, it is not long until this world unlocks, along with any other ones we try to move them to, anyways, what kind of life would they have, on the run? No, we cannot let them live in fear, we must send them to the players world"

Then I wake up, it's still the middle of the night. What had Herobrine meant, send them to the players world? Sky and I came from Earth, which I assumed is what Herobrine meant. I try to get back to sleep, but I think about what he said.

Was Herobrine saying that, Sky and I, were from Minecraft? And with that, I fell asleep, with no more dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Herro all you creatures of the overworld, and today I'm writing another chappy to this 'Amazing' story! I had a short PM talk with a reviewer, and have decided to let reviewers give me awesome OC's! OC information will be at the end of the chapter if I remember. Anyways. To the story!**

Sky POV

I opened my eyes to Ty's skin shaking me awake. Where was I! Oh ya... I had been sucked into minecraft and turned into Skybrine. Great. Now there was absolutely no chance of this being a dream, which meant me and Ty would have to find a way out on our own.

"Sky" Ty said, I just noticed that it was almost dawn, but too early to actually be important to wake up quickly.

"Whaaat" I groan, rather upset for Ty waking me up so rudely.

"I had this sort of dream last night" He began, "But it felt more like a memory"

I instantly perk up, by his tone, I guessed it was relevant to the last 24 hours, "What was it about?" I ask.

"I, I was still in minecraft. But I was smaller, like baby sized. Herobrine was holding me while talking to some voice about about having to send 'them', which I assume is you and me, to the 'players world' which I assume is Earth." He stated, talking so fast I barely understood what he was saying.

"Are you.." I pause, was he saying we were born in minecraft, "saying we were born in minecraft?"

"Yes, exactly. I think our powers and our reason for being here is much more complicated than I thought."

"Okay..." I slowly say after a minute of thought, "What do we do now?"

"I say we try to go to the Nether to visit our father for more answers"

"When did you become the intelligent one?" I asked.

"Ever since we got sucked into minecraft and had to fight for our lives." Ty said, oh dang, right, I had almost forgot 'bout that.

"Well, the suns up and it's time to start working" I said simply.

Herobrine POV

I glance around at the fortress, I had gotten a few mobs to help me set up some decorations for the fortress so that when my sons and my little brother came it would be fully exciting. And definitely less gloomy. I had even gotten a man who could craft uncraftable items! Which I was trying to learn how to do, helping him make basic modified banners. They had a nether brick tower with flames behind it, but also some other things, like perhaps a young magma cube family. I had stopped trying to hide the fact I was afraid my sons and little brother would disapprove or hate me because of some player myth.

I got up, I knew a pigman named Jeffery who had known Jason, my little brother. I felt a slight twinge of guilt. I had accidentally struck Jeffery with lightning, and had to take him away from Jason in fear Jason would kill Jeffery or not recognize him. I sighed, at least with my little brother back in the world I could explain Jeffery's poor fate and what I had done. Snapping out of thought, I headed towards the pigman sleeping quarters. I looked around and saw one pigman guarding the hallway. He gave a slight bow as I approached.

"Hello" I started, then remembering I didn't know this pigman's name, I tried to somewhat casually skip over it, "I was wondering where the pigman Jeffery sleeps?" I asked.

"Third floor, room 349" He said bluntly. I nodded my thanks, and walked off to the stairway that led up the floors. I hadn't really seen Jeffery since a smuggled him into the Nether. I reach the door and knock loudly, pigman didn't tend to hear well. Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing a clean, or however clean pigman get, pigman wearing a light blue shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Herobrine, welcome" Jeffery grunted, yup, this was definitely him, clean, odd outfit, and a very obvious grudge.

"Jeffery, I have good news. Remember the player Jason that you bonded with and that I accidentally took you from?" I said quickly, then spoke again, not giving him a chance to speak, "I might be able to get you to meet him again, and this time as a minecraftian."

"Your just saying this to try to make me trust you aren't you" Jeffery stated.

I sighed, guess even some mobs believe the player myths, and seeing as Jeffery had been a players pet, it only made sense, "I'll prove it to you, Jason is actually my little brother, or at least that's how I see it, and my two sons are in this locked world as well. So I will bring them to you! To show you that I'm not trying to falsely earn your trust and to prove I really didn't mean to take you away from him!"

"Okay... I guess I'll trust you, but if I don't see him in the next twenty four hours, I might take back that trust." Jeffery sniffed and his eyes widened, "My cookies are burning!" He shouted, slamming the door.

I blinked in shock, Jeffery had to be the weirdest pigman I had ever known, although it was normal for pigs-to-pigmen to be strange, they usually don't wear clothes and bake cookies. Or even one of those, although I'd seen a few pigs-to-pigmen wear clothes. Well I guess now I had to bring them here, sometimes I think for a king I didn't handle my subjects very well. Well that would change soon! My little brother and my sons were going to be called to the castle! I guess it still would have happened if I hadn't spoken to Jeffery. Right then I realize I hadn't asked Jeffery what he thought they would think of the castle. Ugh, nether to it, I'll just see how they like it when they see it.

Quickly walking down the halls, I threw open the doors rather carelessly and called upon my last living friend Blast. He's a Ghast-Blaze or Blaze-Ghast hybrid, he would probably scream if he knew I never remembered, and trust me, even his blaze half doesn't calm his voice.

Pretty soon he floated into the room, he was basically a golden ghast with amber eyes, "Herobrine, you called on me?" He asked, although he lost his temper easily, he always managed to be formal.

"Yes, I would like you to send for my brother and sons. Now is as good as ever to tell them the truth about their past." I said softly, I hoped they would understand why I had to trap them in the depths of the players world, which was full of death, villains, blood, and foul smelling particles **(Yes, 'Foul smelling particles' are gas)**.

"Yes sir, I will send for a few blazes to escort them to the fortress."

Jason POV

I woke up to the morning sun, although my visor dulled it out a bit. Had I fallen asleep? I quickly scramble to my feet, all around me the dead mobs were all black and shriveled up, almost burnt like. What the heck? How did that happen. Looking down at my body, I see multiple arrows sunk deep in but I don't feel anything. I pulled one out to see that the skin under my suit wasn't skin at all, it was hard black bone. It was much thicker armored than most wither skeleton builds though. I was somehow not scared out of my wits by this, instead I found it intriguing. I was Withermu, but I also wasn't normal wither-like.

I decide to strip the suit off, despite my awkwardness at the idea of taking my only clothing off. Upon pulling it all off, I see I am like a wither skeleton, but with armor and wither-white eyes. The arrows sticking me had been, absorbed in some sort of way. Now I was almost certain I was different than the traditional Withermu. I tried to like fake throw a head, and, not sure how it worked, but a wither head went flying and set a nearby tree on fire. Hm, what else is a power I might have? I could try throwing something different, um, fireballs? And surprising enough, as soon as I think of it I get it, but it doesn't immediately launch like the wither heads. So I was part wither, I think part witherskeleton, part blaze, and possibly something else?

Just then I hear a voice "Jason, you need to come with me" And floating right there was a real as ever blaze.

Ty POV

Sky and I were just about to have lunch when a blaze? Appears out of the treeline, "Ty and Sky, our lord demands you to come with us.

**AN Okay, so before I write down the OC form, I just need to say that Sky and Ty's escort is probably going to be very rude. Also, before writing an OC, remember: Herobrine is good, perhaps vengeful, but good in this book. Ok, now for the OC form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Mob (This is not necessary, but highly recommended if you want your OC to actually be used):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**History (Short summary):**

**Skills:**

**Possible role (If you care at all, this is also not guaranteed):**

**Sorry that this update was shorter than 2k words, I wanted the cliffy and my B-day is coming up and I probably won't write for a few days. Anyways,**

**Goodbye creatures of the overworld!**

**-Frost OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. And before I start the story I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who gave me an OC! And to my bootiful story!**

Sky POV

For some reason, me and Ty are like, 'It's totally fine to trust a normally hostile mob to bring us to its probably eviler master'. And that's how we ended up in a castle, waiting for some 'Aquita' person to come get us. I really hope it isn't a squid, some of my fans think I make up my hate for squids, not true.

"Hello! I am here to escort you to Herobrine!" A overly cheery voice screeches. Oh, right, it makes complete sense that their master is Herobrine, Ugh.

I turn around and see a girl that looks about 16 or maybe 17, but I think 16. Then I noticed her inky black hair seeming to be blowing to an unknown breeze. Then I notice 9 tentacles sprouting out of her back. They're white with blue tips.

"AJGJHHHHGHHGH!" I screech.

Ty spins around, "AJGJHHHHGHHGH!" He agreed.

Aquita laughs at us, wow, "Come on! The master awaits!" She said, running off in somewhat gliding footsteps. I looked at Ty and shrugged, running after the crazy woman thing.

Jason POV

I decide that probably the blazes could've killed me by now if that was their goal, although I was still confused why they sent 57 blazes to fetch one person, sure, I was Withermu, but still.

Then a girl with tan skin, strawberry hair, and golden eyes jumps off one of the blazes, I didn't notice her before.

"You're coming with me" She says, I think she was trying to fake enthusiasm, but she didn't do very well.

I followed her, got to ride on a blaze (Awesome!) and we ended up going through a Nether portal and entering the Nether. They dropped me off in a room and told me to wait for my escort to the 'masters' chambers. I lean up against the wall bored, I had put my suit back on, it just felt better when it was on.

I hear a squeal that I think was a zombie pigman, "ohmygosh! I thought Herobrine was lying! I never thought I'd see you again! JASON!" I turn to see a pigman in a light blue shirt and navy blue jeans.

Somehow I recognize him, "Jeffery?" I said, although I probably wouldn't go this crazy if I had been playing it as a game when we were reunited, now that I knew this was more real than I thought, I felt more attached than ever!

I run up to the pigman and hug him tight, "What happened to you?" I asked him, finally remembering he used to be a pig, he wasn't normally a pigman.

"Herobrine shocked me with lightning, he said it was an accident and he didn't want you killing me, but I still don't believe him." Jeffery explained.

"That's horrible!" I said, truly meaning it. If the master I was being escorted to was who  
I thought it was, then I'd be able to ask about it, I did have an uncanny ability to tell if people were lieing. It wasn't like a certain thing though. I used to pretend it was a super power as a joke. Anyways, I let Jeffery lead me to where I assume the throne room or where ever I'm meeting Herobrine or whoever the master is at. I decided just to wait and see where I ended up.

About ten minutes later, we walked up to a huge door made of netherbrick with designs of what I think was bronze. Jeffery knocked, the sound being more of a loud boom than the normal fist-against-wood sound, of course, this wasn't a castle of wood, so I guess it made sense. The door swung open and I saw both of my assumptions were right, it was the throne room, and their 'master' is Herobrine. When I look at him though, instead of seeing eyes that portray nothing, or hate, they showed more emotion than I could've imagined. Right now he mainly looked relieved, was he relieved I was here? Why was I important?

With a wave of his hand, a throne of that same bronzish material appeared next to him. I noticed that it didn't have that many intricate engravings though. Still though, I was amazed, I guess Herobrine was even more OP than I thought. With the ability to summon to summon structures that didn't even quite fit the minecraft grid, although they weren't round, that throne was still made out of blocks that were 1/8 the size of a normal block, and they had designs carved into them.

Then he spoke, he didn't have a creepy voice like people gave him, his voice sounded rather normal, I'd guess he was about 25. Wow Herobrine is young, anyways, what he said was, "Feel free to sit down Jason, it might take a little bit for the others to appear.". Why did I get the feeling he was enjoying me being confused? Who were these others? Were they generals or something else?

Ty POV

We ran down the hall after Aquita, taking a few turns at random intervals. I kept trying to find a hall where I could stretch my wings and glide peacefully after her, but noooo these halls had to be only like 4 or 3 blocks wide. Eventually, I started to get tired, and finally Aquita seemed to slow down. When I caught up to her, I found Sky was already there. Dang teleporter powers. Aquita knocked on the wall, which, looking up, I realized was a giant door with bronze engraved into it. The door swung open and I saw Herobrine, a antsy looking Jason, a strawberry haired girl, and two purple eyed pale skinned people, a girl and a boy.

Wait, JASON? "JASON?" Me and Sky screamed simultaneously.

"Well I guess that solved my question on if you guys were fake or not" He said, well now I guess I could assume it was him.

"So... Herobrine, why did you bring us here?" I said, although I think I was speaking for all three of us.

**AN Ya ya, I know, I said I would make chapters 2k words long, it was just that it was taking me way too long to update, the two purple eyed pale skinned unnamed people are the two ender-creeper hybrids I got. Also, you may notice I didn't add certain OC's. To those people I'm leaving a little special note:**

**(Guest)Charlie: You need to add a personality, and it needs to be a real mob or real mob hybrid.**

**BlizzardPhoenix: The appearance is supposed to be written, and the link doesn't work.**

**Anyways, see you creatures of the overworld later,**

**Frost OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld. I have decided that I'll try to update once a week, although I might change that in the future (as in doing more, not less). This chapter is probably gonna be some introducing OC's better, and Ty, Jason, and Sky figuring out what's going on.**

****Sky POV

"So... Herobrine, why did you bring us here?" Ty said, stating the exact question running through my mind.

"Well, as you may of figured out, I'm you and Sky's father, your mother being an enderdragon named Visitina, although she's dead now." He said sadly on the last part.

"What about me?" Jason butted in.

"You, Jason, are the son of the your father, your father was my mentor when I was new in this world, I had no parents, so I pretty much took him as my father. So in that respect, we are brothers." Herobrine responded, much to, I think me, Jason, and Ty's surprise.

"I guess I have to call you uncle Jason now?" I joked, nudging Jason, who had gotten up from his chair and was standing to my left, with Ty to my right.

Jason elbowed me back, smiled, then spoke again, "What creature am I, I don't think I'm 100% Wither/WitherSkeleton from the way I'm shaped."

"You are a Master, they have no particular name, but that is your species, and you're a hybrid of every single nether mob. You also have traits from each mob, you're part pigman because of speed, part ghast because of the way in which you can or will be able to manipulate your voice, part blaze because you can launch fireballs, part magma cube because you can absorb many attacks without getting hurt, part wither skeleton for the armor that naturally grows on you, and part Wither because you can launch heads alongside fireballs. The reason you are called a Master, is only one lives at a time, you were born after your father died, and a Master, is always the ruler of the Nether, I was merely a substitute." Herobrine rushed through all the stuff he was saying pretty quick, but I still got the main idea, Jason was destined ruler of the Nether? Ty was probably destined ruler of the End, but where did I fit in?

Jason glanced at a strange pigman across the room, they (Jason and the pigman(Jeffery)) exchanged a glance of surprise, they must've not been expecting that. I look at Ty, his wings were folded neatly behind his back, you could almost guess he didn't have powers. Almost, his tail still stuck out like a sore thumb. His deep purple eyes seemed mystic, and he was paying rapt attention to Herobrine.

Then Ty asked a question, "If me and Sky are sons of the Ender dragon, are we rulers of the end?"

Herobrine looked somewhat like he was expecting the question, "Not exactly, you see, I was never a proper ruler in any world, so I remain a prince. But I can make the rulers. I am known as the Prince of the Nether, the Prince of the End, and the Prince of the overworld. Ty, you are a destined ruler of the End, but Sky is destined to rule the Overworld. But, I am not going to make you three kings until you get some proper training and get to know your dimension and its people better."

Then I asked what I was worried about, "What about the world we grew up in? The 'Player dimension' as you call it?"

Herobrine looked miffed, "What about it?" had he really not expected us to want to go home?

"Like, going back to there, we have friends and family in that world. Not family by blood, but families such as how you view Jason." I said.

"You want to go back to that horrid place? Well I guess, if I teach you how to use your powers accurately, you could dimension travel inbetween the dimensions. I would also need to teach you how to access your powers in the normal world." Herobrine said.

Was Herobrine saying I could become budder-eyed and teleport in the real world? Awesome! "Can we start on that?" I ask.

"Not yet, I need to teach you how to use your powers and to introduce you to some of the people in this room." He said, then he pointed toward the two pale skinned purple eyed people, He pointed to the girl first, she had a green shirt and blacks pants, she had black hair with a few bright streaks of green, and also ender particles flying around her, "Her name is Tiffany, she is an ender-creeper hybrid". Then he turned to the boy, he had black hair, a green shirt, and black pants, "And his name is Justin, her twin brother."

I look at them and say, "hi", softly.

Herobrine then pointed to Aquita, who had stayed in the room, "Her name is Aquita, she is a squid-ghast hybrid, although she was turned human by a panicing witch.". Then he gestured to the girl next to him, "This is Astrea, she is a blaze-human hybrid and leader of the blaze squadron.", and lastly he pointed to the pigman, "This is Jeffery, ex-pet of Jason".

Jeffery? I'm pretty sure I'd heard something about him in the real world, or whatever it is, guess I should just say Earth. I look at Astrea, dang, she's cute. Then I notice she has budder eyes, next I notice who she's looking at, Jason? Oh, it's more of a hateful glare, I wonder what he did to get on her bad side. I'm pretty sure the rath of a girl is bad enough, but a leader of a squadron of blazes, no way would he stand a chance if she acted her opinion. Of course he probably had some weird OP skill just waiting to be found. I kinda felt like the odd one out, the only intresting power I had was transportation, and I was the one stuck with the all-boring overworld. Wait, I'm complaining, I am the destined ruler of a world, my dad is Herobrine, Ty is my winged brother, and Jason is my black uncle. Oh dang, that sounded racist, Jason is, uh, my withery uncle. Just realized how weird it is that Jason is my uncle, now that I'm thinking about it, how exactly Herobrine and I are almost the same age. Hope it's something to do with time passing faster in the real world. Which also means me keeping track of the days I've been missing is useless. It always has to turn on me in one way or another doesn't it.

I look back at Herobrine and notice he's just kind of awkwardly standing there. Then I do something mediocre stupid.

"Hey, dad" It was so weird trying to talk to your dad that you barely know, and that has been portrayed as a bad guy, "Um, I was wondering, it seems like I don't really have as many powers as Jason and Ty, do you think there is like a power waiting to surface or something?" hopefully I didn't sound too greedy there.

"I don't know, maybe something g-budder related, as you seem to have developed an obsession" Herobrine said, I hope I have budder power, I could actually budder-slap people! Also um, I could like get the budder in the real world and sell it for millions of dollars.

"How could I test it?" I had pretty much decided to ignore that Herobrine was my father.

"Well, um, we could see if you have the ability to spawn it. To test that, imagine first budder's ID number, then imagine where it will appear, what form it will take, and then open your eyes, I forgot to tell you you needed to close them." He instructed.

After he was done speaking, I closed my eyes, thought 266, imagined it in my hand, 'told' it to be budder ingot, and then I opened my eyes. There infront of me was a perfectly shaped piece of budder. I tossed it from hand to hand and bit it. Aw dangit, it doesnt taste like budder but where I bit it I left a mark. Ouch, my teeth hurt now. Oh well, I try spawning another budder, in the shape of a sword, and it worked! Sweet, and the handle isn't made out of wood, it's made out of budder!

Herobrine looked mildly surprised, "Okay, good, try spawning a block shape or an item that doesn't exist normally."

I imediately knew what to spawn, I closed my eyes, imagined it, and there it was, "I did it!" I exclaimed, holding it up.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at it confused.

"A Spork!" I stated proudly.

"What does it do?" He was still looking at it strange.

"Well, um, you can use it to eat things you'd need a fork for, and use it for things you'd need a spoon for!"

"Well, that's nice" He said, I had a feeling he didn't know what a spoon or a fork was and he was just trying to be nice.

Suddenly I notice Ty and Jason staring at me or more precisely my spork, were they jealous of my awesome spork? I mean, it's pretty cool, but as Herobrine accidentally pointed out, it would be just as usefull to just have a spoon. On second thought, how do they eat stew if they don't have spoons? Do they just like drink it and try not to choke on the chunks. That is sooooo gross, I'll ask about it later. First, I need to find out why Ty and Jason are staring. So, being somewhat slow about it, I walk over.

"Hey guys, why are you staring at my spork, do you want one?" I asked (sort of) politely.

"Um, Sky, you just made things appear out of empty air" Ty said.

"Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that" I replied, right, I can spawn things (budder things) out of empty space. I've got to admit, that's pretty awesome.

(Later) Ty's POV

I felt like the odd one out, my only real power was wings and a tail. It didn't help that my mother, the dragon, was dead. Herobrine told me that because I hadn't been using them on Earth, my wings were going to grow much larger and stronger along with my tail. Which I thought was ridiculous, they were, as I had figured out on inspection, at least twice as big as a normal dragons. Herobrine did tell me males had bigger wings, but I had a smaller body, I could easily lift off the ground, and he told me my wings weren't strong as they would be? I think the weirdest thing was I could fold my wings comfortably behind my back where they wouldn't bother me. My tail wasn't as easy though. Herobrine said that after he had a little time with Jason, he would help me with flying, I felt like it would be a little hard for him, as he would be stuck on the ground.

Finally, after about half-hour Herobrine came back and said, "Follow me Ty, we're going to be going into the overworld as a challenge but also to make it easier."

I followed him, but had to ask, "How is it a challenge, but also easier?"

"It is a challenge because the air is much colder, giving less updrafts. But it's easier because there will be less obstacles. I chose to go to the Overworld because I know your wings need to strengthen and that in the Nether you might fall prey to an updraft and get impaled on netherrack"

"Oh right, I understand now"

Then we jumped through the portal and landed in a grassy meadow surrounded by trees. Looking at the blocks, I realized I had come to barely notice they were blocks at all. Herobrine closed his eyes, and suddenly two blue feathered wings appeared, tightly strapped to his arms. Gosh that's OP. Then, without warning, he took flight. Now I guess training begins.

**AN Okay, that chapter was quicker to write than I thought. Sorry it was kinda a boring chapter about learning powers 'n' stuff. Next chapter will be training and more hints of the antagonist! Please favorite, follow, and review! See you creatures of the overworld later,**

**Frost OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! Nothin' real exciting going on so I don't really have anything to put in this note. To the story!**

Ty POV

When Herobrine lifted off, I realized that the wings he had spawned were much smaller and probably more agile than mine. When it came to flying up, I would think I'd beat him. Nope, he somehow beat me with room to spare, not sure how much room, seeing as each of my wing-beats can send me ten blocks in the air. Herobrine didn't speak, the wind was pretty loud up here even though I was only about a 100 blocks up, instead he waved his hand to show me to follow him. I saw him fly up even higher, at a decently slower pace, he was also going more diagonal and less vertical. I followed him, finding that it was getting harder to go up, I probably wouldn't have been able to fly straight up to the height we were at. We took a moment to rest up there, I was somewhat shocked when I realized I somehow already knew some of the basics to flying, like hovering and turning.

Herobrine motioned for me to look at him, then he folded his wings behind him and fell, looking down, I saw he was using the edges of his wings to control his aim. Then he snapped open his wings, and fell only about five blocks more before stopping falling altogether. Now I had to do it. I took a deep breath of air, and pulled my wings inward, almost immediately I was falling. I screamed, then realized that it was actually kind of thrilling. I would occasionally subconsciously twitch my tail-fin to keep balance. Then I screamed again, but this time for joy, like a roller-coaster. I looked and saw that I was almost to Herobrine. I opened my wings with a little trouble and felt turbulence for a few seconds, then suddenly I was just slowly falling because I wasn't beating my wings. I flew up a little ways back to Herobrine, looking down, I realized that even though we had fallen like 150 blocks, then ground was still quite a ways away. Herobrine gave me a thumbs up, which I hoped meant good job. Then he started climbing straight up through the air at amazing speeds.

I quickly started beating my wings as fast as I could and found that I could go much faster than I had before. It started to get harder to go upwards again and Herobrine slowly started to make a more diagonal climb. I pushed as hard as I could and found that my wings were starting to actually be more tired, not dangerously tired, just noticeably. We were now about twice as high as before and way above the clouds. It became increasingly cold and my wingtips were starting to get numb. Right then, Herobrine curved so that he was now gliding downwards, upside-down. I carefully flipped over, making sure the wind didn't get in the way, and copied him. I was constantly flipping my tail about and adjusting my wings to keep balanced. I kept glancing at Herobrine, making sure I was staying level with him. I slowly noticed he was curving backwards, now I think I figured out what we were doing. I slowly curved as well, preparing to pull my wings in. But instead, he held his wings straight out, but completely downward. I held mine out, but then I ended up just pulling up and stopping my descent. I tried again, making sure to keep perfectly balanced and not to let my tail go limp, which would mess up my balance. I double checked I wasn't curving my wings at the base as I did with normal flying. I now had to focus on keeping my wings straight and keeping my tail stiff. Then I found I was falling through the air, wings straight out. At this point I was starting to wonder what the use is of this was. I then saw Herobrine far bellow me starting to turn back up again.

As soon as my wings curved again, I was flat, glancing down, I saw Herobrine wasn't going flat, he was turning and starting to be aimed straight up. I tried again, and this time I didn't curve my wings, instead, I leaned my tail slightly downwards. It surprisingly had the effect that I wanted, and I was zooming through the air with my wings slowly becoming flat. I kept my tail tilted, and I managed to get going straight up without using my wings and without any momentum lost that I could notice. After about 20 blocks up, I slowed down. I decided to stop myself, and just flipped over so I was flat and had to flap my wings. Herobrine had gotten a little higher than me, but I'm pretty sure it was because of his small size. It was amazing to think Herobrine's wings were fake, and he was probably using some weird unknown force of his to control them.

Suddenly Herobrine dived down again, right towards the ground, what was he doing, we were only about 75 blocks up! I followed him, making sure to pull up at the last moment, and landed softly beside him. He waved his hand and his wings dissapeared. Were we done? He spawned in a boulder that was about 2 by 2 blocks, a little more like 1.5 by 1.5 blocks. Anyways, it had a string attached to it, like it would tie to something. Now he had taken his wings off so... oh gosh.

"I need to help Sky and Jason with their powers more, however, you need to improve your wing strength. Carry this boulder all the way to where we were before, then fly back down and try to repeat what we did earlier while holding it." Herobrine stated calmly, because, you know, lifting a boulder that probably weighed at least half a ton was nothing.

Then he jumped through the portal, I glared at the rock, "Well guess I better get to lifting."

Jason POV

So pretty much, Herobrine had left me in a room with a blaze girl telling me she would help me with my blaze powers. I knew her name was Astrea, but blaze girl fit better. When he had been there, she was all smiley and nice. I should of known it wouldn't last. She seemed to not like me, Sky, or Ty being here, but I think she hates me the most. I don't even know why, she just acts like I've done horrible things to her, which I haven't, as far as I know. She isn't very helpful either, she is grumpy, and seemingly doesn't teach well when she is, that or I'm a horrible student. Probably the latter, but I like to think that I'm a good student.

"For the last time, lift your hand up, focus on the warmth in your body or around you, direct it to your hand, and don't move your hand until it is there!" She almost screamed, I could tell she was trying to be nice and failing miserably.

So, for the millionth time, I lifted my hand up, felt the heat surging through my veins and in the air around me, I imagined pulling it to my hand, and made sure not to move my hand at all. I saw, once again, a small pile of ashes in my hand. I dumped it into the large pile of ash to my right.

"Again" She said, at this point, I think she was pretty much not even bothering to waste her breath telling me what to do.

I closed my eyes again, doing it a little different this time. I closed my eyes, lifted my hand up, felt the heat inside of me, saw the heat in my mind, and imagined my right hand grasping it and holding it. I opened my eyes, finally seeing the glowing fireball in my hand, Astrea looked somewhat surprised, but more just relieved that I finally got it. I then moved on to the next step, throwing this new-found fireball I lifted my hand up, and found the fireball would copy the movements like I was holding it, except it didn't fully touch the palm of my hand. I made a throwing motion and it flew at high speeds into the wall, and pretty much disappeared when it hit the wall, that was disappointing.

Well, guess I better ask what fireballs are useful for, "What can I do with a fireball?" I asked, turning back to Astrea, who I had semi-ignored for the last five seconds.

"Well, you can light people on fire, and you can use it as a source of light." She responded, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge my opinion on how useful a fireball is.

"Okay, so can I light fires with them?" I asked, hopefully I wasn't pushing it.

"No..." She started, "But you can summon the fire on what you want lit, as long as you're near it."

"Cool, can I try that?" I asked, already proceeding to do it before receiving an answer, I did it as before but without imagining it in my hand, of course, I forget where to direct it, so that's how I came to be stuck in a ring of fire.

"Could ya help me out here?" I asked, I assume she is fireproof, of course, I could be fireproof too, but I'd rather not have to find out.

Instead of helping though, Astrea just sent me a look as if to say "And that's why you should wait for orders and why I was chosen to give them". Gosh, so I'm stuck. I decide I have to jump, the ring is only about 3 blocks far, so it should be easily jump-able. I muster all my parkour skills, much like I call my fire, and jump, and fall. Okay, so apparently I suck at parkour, I literally got one block and fell. The good thing is I'm fireproof so I didn't burn. I hadn't been wearing my space suit, luckily. I walked over to Astrea. Suddenly the doors swing open, and I see Herobrine with probably the most windblown hair I've ever seen, it's literally sticking like straight out behind him. Well I guess that means his flight with Ty went well.

He looks at me, the ring of fire, and grins. I had somewhat gotten over the idea of Herobrine being good, but him standing there, with a maniac grin and spiky hair, looked terrifying. I looked at him and smiled back, which he probably didn't even see behind my natural mask. It might be for the best, I did probably look awesome, and my enemies, if I make them, wouldn't be able to see I was terrified to fight them.

"So, I see training's going well! Astrea, can I take Jason out for a bit so he can hang out with Jeffery?" Herobrine said.

"Yeah, sure, Mu has pretty much learned all I can teach him." Astrea responded, using her horrible nickname for me.

Without another word, Herobrine pulled me out of the room, and pretty much dragged me away.

Unknown(but guessable) POV

Nether with it, I was definitely not expecting Herobrine to have ever call his sons and brother back. Soon, unless I could convince him otherwise, he would make them the rulers of their dimension, which means I would have no hope of ruling all three. I could kill them, but it would be hard, even harder if they went back to the Player world to rule from there, where I could not reach them. I could try to subtly kill them beforehand, perhaps order my underlings to poison their food. Whatever it was, the sooner I attempted it, the better.

**AN Ya! I sort-of introduced the antagonist, who will be EVIL 'n' stuff. I hope you enjoyed the chappy, please favorite, follow, and review, I appreciate it! See you creatures of the overworld later!**

**Frost OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! Thanks for the reviews 'n' stuff. By the way, I'm still accepting OC's but it may take longer to add them in and I might be more picky about the OC's I get. Anyways, to the story!**

Sky POV

So since I didn't really have anything tricky with my powers, I was pretty much ditched by Herobrine and left to try to attempt everything on my own. It kinda sucked, but I guess flying and shooting fireballs were more important. Which kind-of makes sense, since I've pretty much mastered teleporting and budder sculpting. What I was left doing was some sort of, change-the-budders-shape-instead-of-spawning-it. I thought it was pretty useless because I could just spawn what I needed. Of course, the fun thing about changing its shape is it helps me master controlling liquid budder, which is awesome! I tossed the big budder ball into the air, did I mention budder is weightless for me, and focus on that sort of liquid mold-able budder substance Herobrine showed me in the 5 minutes he helped me. I've practiced this for like 20 times, and the last 2 I've gotten right. My goal was to get 5 in a row but I'm not sure if I'll achieve it. I realize I lost my focus and see the budder ball crashed into the floor, making cracks spread across the strong nether brick. I blink and the budder fills in all the cracks, because, while I had been failing my attempts, I had learned that I could spawn the budder really fast. I lifted the budder ball with my mind again, only for it to crash back down when someone opened the door.

"Sky, sir?" I see it was one of the ender-creeper siblings, Tiffany.

"Uh, hi" I said, intelligently.

"I just came in to tell you that dinner is ready." She seemed a little bit shy, but not as much as when she was being introduced earlier.

"Okay, thank you Tiffany"

"So, ya. Cya there..." She slowly said, then walked out and closed the door.

I quickly unspawn the budder ball, oh yeah, that's something I luckily learned how to do as well. I made sure all the cracks were properly filled so that they wouldn't spread, and opened the door into the hall. It was surprisingly empty, I'm guessing because most of the creatures were having meals with their families or something. Which, I guess I was sorta doing. I end up almost lost until a blaze points the way. I then teleport quickly down that hall, and within seconds I'm at the door to the main room. I look to see that the ender-creepers, Astrea, Aquita, Jefery, Herobrine, Ty, and Jason are all sitting at a rather large table. It had to rows of four on each side and one on the end in which Herobrine was sitting. Guess it took me longer than I thought.

"Nice of you to join us Sky," Astrea said, she seemed to have a grudge against everyone.

"We're waiting for the chef to finish with the food" Herobrine said, seeming to argue with Astrea yet be completely oblivious at the same time.

"Okay" I replied to both, not really wanting to get on Astrea's bad side any more than I had, although I didn't know why.

I sat down at the table, Astrea and Jason were sitting the closest to Herobrine, Ty was next to Astrea (Poor Ty), so I sat down next to Jason, to sit next to him and because it was the only spot left. After a few minutes of silence, the chef ran in, a pigman, followed by a huge cart of plate and different foods. To my surprise, there were a lot of foods that wouldn't be found normally in minecraft. Like, there was this salad with I think apple slices in it. There was also quite a few sauces, although they were unidentifiable. Then I noticed everyone had started eating, guess I zoned out. I spawned a beautiful budder plate and budder glass. I looked over the assortment of strange foods. I saw a cake, huh, wonder if there are calories and that kind of stuff here.

"Hey Herobrine, would anything bad happen if all I ate was cake?" I asked, just realized how weird that sounded, "Just because, in the world I came from, eating too much cake makes you, bigger." Gosh that sounds worse, but I don't care.

"Uhm, not that I know of, but try to save cake for others, they might like it too." He replied, giving me a weird look.

"Okay that is awesome!" I grinned, cake, cookies, pie, hmmmmm.

Me, Ty, and Jason all grabbed a piece of cake, halving its size **(I don't remember how big a real MC cake is). **I bit in, you could almost forget it was square, the frosting was almost crispy, and the bread was soft and fluffy. Gosh that's good. I quickly finish off my piece. I grab a slice of apple pie, repeating the delicious taste. One cake slice, one whole pie, and 5 cookies later, I was full. Dang, now that I do the math, that is actually how much I would need to fill my hunger bar. I would feel guilty about eating this unhealthy if it was the real world, but in this case, it was just awesome! Then, completely unrelated to anything, I decided I HAD to try something.

I patiently waited 'till the end of dinner, which came about 10 mins after I finished, and then I walked over to Herobrine.

"Could I have a flint and steel? I want to do some stuff in the Overworld, I won't burn down the forest or anything" I asked, then thought, "Although I might blow up the forest."

"Um, sure, just be careful" Herobrine said, and suddenly I had a flint and steel.

"Thanks!" I said, then ran off towards the portal, then deciding to try to teleport there. I wrpp and then I'm there, dang, I love teleporting!

Soon enough I'm in the Overworld, I close my eyes and imagine it, hopefully it works. I open them and there in front of me is a beautiful buddery block, of tnt. Now for the moment of truth, I walk up to the block, light it, and teleport back around 20 blocks into a pool of water. I peek out of the pool, letting it become a buddery pond. Then the block explodes, and to my surprise, I see it didn't actually damage anything, it, perfected it! Now there was like a 10 by 10 block area of solid budder instead of the normal blocks. I could see a buddery tree with buddery leaves and budder apples in its leaves. I needed more! I ran off far away from the portal and spawned bunches and bunches of budder tnt, yay! I then ran along with my flint and steel, lighting them all, then ran a little distance away to watch. The whole area turned buddery, although surprisingly the tnt actually did push itself when it exploded, so the budder ended only a few blocks away from me.

Once it's done exploding, I step onto the budder, it's a little slippery, I could probably make it more slippery and budder-skate on it! But first I have to check out this little budder world I made. I slid around, until I saw something peculiar, a pig had been in the blast radius and was solid gold. So I may be posing a problem for the wildlife, woops. I walk over to a budder tree and pick one of the apples, taking a big bite out of it. Suddenly I feel energy rushing through me and I'm not at all hungry. So, I decide to try to do something called making yourself wings. Herobrine of course mentioned it, but I doubt he did so with the intention of trying to teach me it. I imagined two pairs of extremely light-weight budder wings. I felt tugs on my shoulders and looked behind me to see two limply hanging wings. I held them in a normal solid state, but ordered them to move up and down. They moved up and down, sweet, I felt a sort of weightlessness for a few seconds until the wings finished the flap. I focused on making the budder wings flapping, multiple times in a row. Looking around, I saw I had lifted about a half-block off the ground. Then they stopped flapping and I fell. The potion effect from the, I think, super golden apple, was gone. Now I realized I shouldn't be trying to fly, because I had barely any practice with making the budder move how I want it to. I also remembered that pig, I killed it! Dang.

I run to the portal, "See you tomorrow to make my budder world bigger!" I said, jumping through the portal.

Jason POV

So, I don't know exactly what happened, but I know at first I was hanging out with Jeffery, the Aquita came in with all her squeally, crazyness. Then, as if it wasn't enough to try to talk to Jeffery without interuption, the two ender twins decided to drop by, talking about how they weren't sure where they belonged and stuff. Only one who didn't drop in at some point was Astrea, she seemed to hate being anywhere near me.

"So, then I was like, 'hey, do you want to go watch a bunch of dumb players or something?' and he said yes! So then we went out of the pond and watched a 'Survival Games' as players call it." Aquita said at hyperspeed, oh yeah, guess I didn't mention that right now was apparently storytime. It was awkward for me because if I did try to tell a story, I had to explain like twenty things while doing so.

"That's cool! It reminds me of this girl I liked once and how Tiffany was just completely nervous about her." Justin said, seemingly preparing to tell a story of his own. I looked at Tiffany to notice she looked a little uncomfortable in the rather decent sized group.

I get up and semi-sneakily walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder, "Hey are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm just not a big fan of group talks," she replied softly.

"Oh, okay, you can leave if you want, or move to a different part of the group," I stated, then creeped back to my seat, a netherbrick chair.

Unknown POV

Brew faster! I almost screamed at the potion, it was hard enough finding a potion the used ingredients that weren't suspicious, but now it was brewing so slow I doubt it'd be done for days. I didn't have days! Herobrine could decide to give them their ranks any day now, seeing as they had already mastered their respective powers quite well. Except for Sky, he had one power that he was not informed of, an important one.

I stared at the little button I had added to my brewing stand a while back, it would flash when the potion was done. Looked like it was going to take a while though. Instead of taking my anger out on the stand, I decide to walk around the nether brick castle. Outside the door to Jeffery's room, I here a bunch of chatter and what sounds like, story telling? Justin is rambling on about some girl he met once, and Aquita is repeatedly interupting. If Justin is there, Tiffany is too, and since it's Jeffery's room I bet he's in there. I also think Jason's in there as he is almost like a celebrity to all the nether mobs, and apparently the two ender-creeper hybrids. I walk around a little and take a peep in Herobrine's door, he's talking to someone I think, probably giving a new hybrid or helper instructions. I head back to my room and pick up the newly finished potion. Now who to kill...

**AN Yeah! Chapter 7 is out! More figuring out the setting! I'll try to make something actually happen next chapter, which shouldn't be too hard because the antagonist is out to kill someone, will it be Sky, Jason, or Ty? As always, please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Frost OUT! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! I left with the best cliff hanger I could make 'cause Unknown is gonna kill somebody! Or at least attempt to... Also the chap has a lot of Unknown's POV, anyways, Onwards! To the story! **

Unknown POV

Now that I had the deadly potion, I couldn't decide what to do with it. I could easily enough find Skybrine, Enderlox, or Withermu. Maybe I could play a little game of who-will-I-find-first. Yes, that's a good idea, although I was never one for games. I could always ask someone in the castle to give them the potion, and trick whoever I wanted to do it into thinking that it was some sort of revenge, that it wouldn't actually hurt them. That'd do nicely, I should go for Withermu because he has his wither armor, but it might not work on him. Ty's tail and wings could mess up the potion, so in order I'd say Withermu is the hardest, Ty's the second hardest, and Sky is relatively easy. Yes, I believe Withermu would do, I just hope that the potion works. It is supposed to be flame acid, a sort of acid that is highly flamable and needs to be warm to work. As I'd say, flames are a blaze's best friend, or blaze hybrid in my case.

I quickly trot down the hall in search of Withermu, or Jason as his real name is. I turn down towards Jeffery's room, where I last saw Withermu. I heard voices inside, it had been like two hours, and they were still here? Ugh, I think I could hear Enderlox and Skybrine in there too. How could I poison Withermu with so many witnesses present? There was no way I could accomplish that, which means I would probably have to wait until later. I scurry back to my room, hide my potion, and head back to Jeffery's room. Now to convince them I was just there to talk with them as well, while really I would just be waiting for the talk to end.

Jason POV

So, basically I was sitting there kind of awkward, Tiffany had moved over close to me and promptly fell asleep on my lap. I'd been spending the last five minutes trying to figure out if I could slip her head off my lap onto the chair without waking her up. Not that I was giving her a special treatment or anything, I just thought it would be rude to wake her up. At this point though, I think I'm just gonna put my plan into action and hope for the best. I slowly slide my arms under her back, and remove each leg one by one. Then I set her head down on the (somewhat) soft chair of netherbrick.

Now everyone is staring at me, "What?" I ask, did I have some of the chef's cookies that he brought in on my sh- chest.

"Jason and Tiffany, sitting in a tre G" Sky joked.

"What the heck! How'd you get from her falling asleep on my lap and me moving away to kissing?!" I said, eyes growing bigger behind my mask, oh how I love that mask.

"Well, you obviously like her, and she obviously likes you back, 'cause she moved over to you instead of staying by her brother," Sky stated, grinning madly.

"That was because she wanted to get out of the more talkative half of the circle!"

"Are you calling me talkative?" Justin suddenly joined in the talk.

"Yes I am! You're also sitting right next to Aquita who, no offense intended Aquita, is quite chatty." I simply pointed out, heh.

"No offense taken!" Aquita said in her hyperspeed high voice.

"Okay, I guess I get your point now." Justin agreed, pretty much giving up.

Just then, Astrea happened to open the door, and, somewhat show-off like, walk in. She sat down right between Sky and Ty, staring directly at me. What the heck was she doing? I highly doubt she was here to chat with everyone else. I then noticed everyone was looking at her like she was a round object in minecraft. Huh, funny that's the relation I make, but yeah, everyone was just kind of impolitely staring at her.

"So..." I start to speak, "We were just talking about the possibility of Tiffany liking me?"

Astrea looked somewhat taken back by the idea, "Nope, endermen/women are very picky about their mates..."

"See! Astrea backs my point up! There is no way Tiffany likes me!" I interupt.

"... but creepers usually pick the first thing they see, and her human half probably dulls both of those down."

"Aha!" Aquita and Sky both shouted at the same time.

They looked at eachother, "Jinx!" they both shouted, then they pretty much started repeating Jinx until we managed to get them to stop.

"Okay guys, we get it, you two are like exact twins" Justin said, looking at Sky and Aquita like he was planning on making a second weird pairing.

"hmmph" Sky said, while Aquita just backed away somewhat goofily.

"Now what? I mean we pretty much got the Tiffany-likes-Jason thing over with" Jeffery said, speaking for the first time in a little while.

"Are you saying we agreed she likes me? 'Cause I don't think we did." I defended myself.

Sky pointed to everyone around the circle, "Yes we did" He stated, big grin on his face.

At that point I decided to shake her awake, "Tiffany, defend yourself!" I somewhat shouted.

"Wha...?" She replied, blinking a few times, "Defend myself from what?"

"Everyone in the circle says you like me, but you obviously don't, so defend yourself!" I stated.

"Yup!"

"Yes"

"Pretty much"

"mhm"

"Well they did"

Tiffany blushed a little, "uhm, I, I do like you?"

I looked at her, flipping up my natural mask with wide eyes, "Really?" I think for a second, "Like love like?"

"Ya... but, guess it's more focused on like than mad love" She smiled.

"Awesome!" I said grinning, "I mean, uh, not, er, nevermind."

I looked around and saw everyone watching us like we were some sort of movie or something, Justin looked a tad suspicious, and Astrea looked only half interested. I hope Justin didn't do something idiotic just because he didn't know if he could trust me or not.

Unknown(at this point you've probably guessed) POV

Hm, maybe I could use Justin's suspicion of Jason to my advantage...

Sky POV

I can't believe Jason and Tiffany might actually be a thing, I mean, who would think that an shy endercreeper hybrid would ever like a every-mob-in-the-nether dude. Don't get me wrong, if this little start of a crush or date goes well, I'm entirely happy for Jason. It's just surprising, I'd never really seen Jason with a girlfriend, if he ever did have one. Twiddle-dee, Twiddle-dee, dum, this got boring quickly.

I stand up, "Do you think we should go to bed or something? I mean like, it's late, the conversation is dieing down-"

"Yes, we get it Sky, you're bored." Ty responds.

"Okay! Thank you"

I then proceed to walk out of the room, followed by everyone except Jeffery. I look back to see him looking over the room with wide eyes, everything is covered in crumbs and a lot of the netherbricks somehow got chipped. Should I help him, eh, he's a pigman, they're natural workers, as Herobrine said. I decide I'll just head to my room and sleep, now that I'm up and out of Jeffery's room, I feel quite a bit more tired.

Unknown POV

Perfect! The party is finally over. I go to my room, grab a red cape, and a mask that makes my voice sound deeper and less girl-like. I sprint over to Jason's room, and knock. I hear a thump inside and footsteps heading to the door. Endermen and creepers alike are extremely quiet, so he must be very mad, perfect. He opens the door, sees a creepy person in a red cape and mask, and lets me in.

"Heeelllo Jussstinn" I say, did I mention it kind of makes my voice sound hiss like and creepy?

"Uh, hi"

"Sssoo I knooww thatt youu arrre a bitt sssusspiccccious of Jassssonn?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Sssoo itt woullldddn'tt be hhard for youu tto ddo me a littttle ffavvor"

"Wh-what?"

"Jusstt a littttle gifftt for Jassssonn?"

"What do you want me to do?" Justin looked terrified, that's not what I planned but whatever, a hunchman is a hunchman.

"Jjusst sssplasshh tthhisss pottionn on hhim"

"O-okay, I'll do it s-sir"

"Tthhenn I'lll be ggonne" I replied, swishing my cape as I turned for extra effect, I held back a retort that I was not a man.

I then dashed down the hallway, taking off my cape and mask letting my hair hang down. Hopefully Justin would do well, and not be a complete coward. I then send for a soldier to get me more of the ingredients for a few more potions. The soldier happens to be a fair-skinned and rodded she-blaze.

"Hello, mistress, what do you need?" She asked politely, bowing her head and scrunching her rods in the way of a blaze bow.

"Nothing much, I would just like a bit of the ingredients on this list, thank you for coming so quickly." I asked politely, I think the blazes were the only ones I truly got along with.

"I'll do it right away" She responded.

"Thank you" I thanked her right before she left.

With that, she exited out the door to get the required ingredients. I wish others could be as the blazes are, polite, easy, loyal, and thankful for what they have, not wishing for something better. I grab the empty bottles and set them in the brewing stand. Next, I pull out the grinders that allow me to grind up the materials into a fine powder. Lastly, I wait for the kind blaze to return.

Jason POV

I was in my room, I had decided to invite Tiffany over to have a late night snack, and just talk a bit more, so I could learn more about her and what she likes to do. I just went into the makeshift kitchen to grab some cookies and this apply sugar bread that I have become addicted to. I heard a knock on the door, I walk to set the cookies and apples while Tiffany decides to get the door.

Justin POV

I walk up to Jason's room, I'm kind of scared what will happen if I'm caught, but somehow I'm more scared of the man in red that had threatened me. I tense, ready to throw the potion the moment the door opens. I hear footsteps heading towards the tall Netherbrick door. Luckily there was no peep hole so he couldn't be suspicious as to why I was here. I raised the hand with the potion in it so that I could throw it the very moment the door opened, before he could even see me.

Tiffany POV

I walk over to the door, there's no peephole so I can only guess it's Jeffery, since Jeffery is like Jason's best friend. I unlock the hinges on the door, and slide the netherbrick lock up.

**Dun dun dun! Will Justin kill his sister? Or will he realize it's her before it's to late? Find out in the next chapter! As always, please follow, favorite, and review, I enjoy every single person who likes my story :). Also I just want to say thanks for the 18 reviews, 8 favorites, and 10 follows! I love you! Well not literally but... ya...**

**See you creatures of the overworld later!**

**Frost OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! I come here with a brand new chapter in which Justin... wait nevermind, find out in the story! Now, to the wonderful and bootiful story.**

Justin POV

The door opens and I drop the potion and dash out of there as soon as I can. I don't look back, knowing that the potion might be defective and I might find Withermu leaping on my back and tearing me to pieces. I run into my room, close the door as quickly and quietly as possible, and leap into my bed. I almost instantly fall asleep, I guess killing someone made you tired. Now that I think about it, I really wish I hadn't done what the red cloaked man asked. With that last thought though, I drifted into sleep.

Jason POV

I hear what sounds like a potion being dropped, and a small gasp magnified in the witherplates of my skull. I run over to the door, there is Tiffany, convulsing in what seems like uncomprehendable pain. I quickly pick her up, sprinting with speed I didn't know I had all the way to Herobrine's room.

"Herobrine! Help please! Someone tried to kill Tiffany, she's poisoned," I yelled, all the while knocking on the door in long echoing booms.

The door flies open, "Come in right now, I'll see what I can do," Herobrine replied, more or less pushing Jason and grabbing Tiffany to put her on the table.

He grabs a piece of glass that was imbedded in her shirt, inspecting, and after a second, sniffing it. He then runs into his kitchen, grabbing a random variety of items, not all of them were included in foods. In less than twenty seconds, Herobrine had what looked like some kind of potion that he was pouring into a cup.

He handed it to me and said, "Give her this to drink, and make sure she drinks all of it."

I took it without another word, forced Tiffany's mouth open, and poured the drink in. At first she tried to gag it up, then seemed to give in and drink. It felt painfully slow even though I'm pretty sure the potion was gone after only like ten seconds. She then proceeded to fall asleep, which honestly didn't worry me because it seemed like everyone who recovered from something life-threatening seems to get tired afterwards.

After give him a quick relay of what happened, Herobrine told me, "Well, I believe you were the intended one to get poisoned. Like any other case of murder or attempted murder, I highly recommend we look for evidence or clues on who did it. It's made up of simple kitchen ingredients, so I think that's where we should start."

I nodded in agreement, so we pretty much ended up ditching Tiffany, although I wasn't too worried about her as we locked the door behind us. I followed Herobrine the ways to where I assumed the kitchen was. We also dropped by Jeffery's room to get him because apparently he had a very good sense of smell, as all pigmen do. Once we got to the kitchen, we looked at the register that records the coming ins and going outs. Seeing that it must have been a sneak in, we wrote the time we were going in to investigate. There wasn't really anything anywhere, just piles of wheat and different foods.

Jeffery sniffed the air, "I think I smell smoke!" he exclaimed, turning towards the wheat. "The wheat is burning! Us coming in must have lit it on fire or something in here did."

Herobrine spawned a water bucket for each of us, and walked towards the start of the fire. With a small wave of his hand, a strong wave of wind blew it out, flinging the sparks in the air until they cooled down. Now Jeffery kneeled and sniffed at the pile, pawing at it a little, seeming so piglike for a few seconds.

Standing up, he said, "I smelled a blaze, a she blaze, about a day ago, I could probably identify her if I could smell her again."

I looked up, a blaze? I wasn't much of a detective, but I didn't think a blaze would use a brewing stand to make poison. I mean, it would be hard enough to put the ingredients, but doesn't a brewing stand have part of a dead blaze's body? So they must have been ordered to, and there's only two people with the authority to order blazes, Herobrine, who it couldn't possibly be, and, Astrea. So maybe I was a bit of a detective. I looked over at Herobrine and he had a horrified look on his face, like he'd figured something out and it was horrible. Guess he trusted Astrea more than I thought.

"I don't think finding the blaze will be neccesary," I started, talking hardcore detective mode. "I believe all we need is some time to search Astrea's room, and we'll find all the evidence we need."

Herobrine looked down at the floor, "During breakfast I'll have a few witherskeletons look carefully through her stuff, Jeffery, is there anyone you'd trust to watch over them and make sure they don't break any rules?"

Jeffery thought for a moment, "I know a pigman named Jake, I've been decent friends with him most of my time here in the Nether, I'd trust him with my life."

"Okay, then I'll have Jake watch them just to make sure the wither skeletons do as they're told, and to make sure they don't do any dirty pranks."

"Well then," I butted in, "Guess our job here is done? I don't know about you, but I'm quite tired."

"Goodnight Jason," Jeffery and Herobrine said at the same time. I just walked back to my room and plopped on the huge red bed. I shut my eyes and almost immediately the calm of sleep overcame me.

(In morning) Astrea POV (New POV! Or is it?)

As soon as I woke up, I made sure all my items were packed neatly away, and headed down for breakfast with everyone else. As per usual, I was the first one there, so I got to chose where I sat. And as per usual, I sat on the seat closest to Herobrine on the left. Then, I folded the napkin neatly in my lap, straightened my fork to perfection, and waited for all the others to come.

It seemed like it took forever to everyone else to come to breakfast, but really I think most of them were early, except for Justin. Justin had slight bags under his eyes and looked somewhat horrified by something he'd done. Looking over to Jason, I was confused, how was Justin looking guilty, while Jason was still alive?

Something was going on, but I wasn't sure what. I tried to keep a straight face, which I'm pretty good at, had plenty of times to master it. The chef comes in and Herobrine smiles, passing down the food as it comes. The closest thing to me is some crunchy apple bread, with a little bit of sugar. I sliced a piece trying to look natural. I also grab a glass of milk, a porkchop, and some sugar water syrups that chef makes. Another pigman enters the room, I'm guessing one of the chef's workers or something. He walks over to Herobrine and whispers something in his ear.

Herobrine stands up and smiles, "The chef is going to do something special with cocoa beans and he needs my assistance, I should be back rather soon."

Ugh, last time he said that, he threw a surprise party because it was when me, Aquita, and the ender twins had first come, all around the same time. I really hope it isn't a surprise party, but they are his sons and brother. I hate surprise parties. While I was thinking, Herobrine walked out of the room. I was bored out of my mind, so I reached out to talk to one of my favorite blazes, Cyd (pronounced like side).

_Hello Cyd, _I said, reaching out to him, _Could you see what Hero is up to? I think he might be throwing another surprise party._

_Yes Astrea, _He replied, I could somewhat sense that he was moving, as it brought static to the telepathic call.

A few minutes later he said, _You need to get out of there now! Herobrine suspects you for attempting to murder Jason, as you did try to do._

I hold from jolting up in my chair, instead I say, "I think I left something in my room, I'll be right back."

I received a few weird looks, but most people, including Hero's siblings and brother, just ignored me. I walked out of the room, moderating my pace, as soon as I got out, I sprinted as fast as I could, until I was out of the castle and by the portal to the Overworld. I opened up the connection with Cyd again.

_Cyd, will you come with me to the Overworld?_ I asked.

_Yes, I will follow you anywhere, should I bring any blazes with me? _He asked in return.

_No, I believe most blaze's loyalties would switch to Jason, as he is a Master. _I responded.

_Okay Astrea, I will be there in a minute, would you like me to grab your traveling eye before I go though?_

_Yes, if you can without getting caught._

_I will be to you shortly._

True to his word, Cyd was there a minute later, with an ender eye the size of my fist. Wonderful, I had everything I needed to leap "Servers", thanks to Herobrine. I walk through the portal, and once through, I grab Cyd and tap the eye. I look through the slit, hm, this world looked like a pretty much normal world, not going there. I tap it again, nope.

About 37 taps later, I look around again, this looks interesting, it has water, and gold, and a giant squid. This is the perfect server to cause some chaos on, Sky's server.

Sky POV

So, Herobrine left the table, then Astrea left the table. Eventually it got awkward enough that Justin and a all-better Tiffany left as well. So now it was just me, Ty, Jason, Aquita, and Jeffery. Jason had this look of knowing, like he actually knew what was going on, as did Jeffery.

"So... Jason, can you tell me what the heck is going on? Is Astrea in trouble or something?" I asked, it seemed to be a rather serious time, so I'm surprised Aquita was still there.

"Oh yeah! You guys don't know about it. We're suspecting Astrea for making a poison potion in an attempt to murder me. It hit Tiffany instead, but I got her to Herobrine quick enough to get a cure." Jason stated, like it was not really that big of a deal someone tried to kill him.

"WHAT?" Aquita screeched, "I've known Astrea for a long time, I don't think she's that kind of person!"

Jason frowned, and said sadly, "Her leaving the table both proved that she was guilty, and that she almost killed someone and got away with it."

Aquita looked a tad calmer, "I really hope she gets away."

Everyone looks at Aquita weird, "Well I mean I hope she gets away so she can start a new happy life somewhere away from here!" She cleared up.

"oooooh" Everyone said.

At that moment Herobrine stormed into the room, looking very infuriated and much like the Herobrine people on Earth would view him as. He looked over at where Astrea sat, looking even more mad if that was possible. Before I was confused where all those rumors about him came from, now I think that if he's mad, it's quite accurate.

"Where's Astrea? She has been been found guilty with attempt at murders, not one, but multiple, she has also done many other crimes!"

**Dun Dun Dun! Well now you know who the evil person is, sweet ol' Asty. Cyd is just some random blaze I made up because I thought it would be cool for her to have a sidekick and I don't think Justin would work. I never really knew where I was going with the story, but 'ey I like how this is working out!**

**See you creatures of the overworld later**

**Frost OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! I'm back with chapter 10 and it's gonna have the start of a,**

**hopefully, epic battle!**

Sky POV

"So basically, Astrea is a traitor, tried to kill Jason, and is guilty for other unsolved crimes?" I said, relaying what Jason, Herobrine, and Jeffery just said.

"Yup, pretty much" Jeffery plainly agreed.

"Well, guess we should try to stop her?" I replied.

"That's where we have a problem, she took her traveling eye" Herobrine informed everyone, Jeffery's eyes widened and he frowned.

"What's a traveling eye?" Jason asked.

"It's basically something that allows you to go to different dimensions or "Servers""

"How many do you have?" Ty said, not giving Herobrine a chance to breath.

"I only ever made five, but they all happen to be here except for Astrea's"

"Well, there's me, you, Ty, and Jason" I stated, grinning.

"But how would we ever know who's server she's on?"

"Oh I don't know, if she saw a huge buddery spawn I think she'd know who's it is," I replied.

"Oh! I see! Is that your world?"

"Yup"

"Okay, I'll go get the traveling eyes, I hope you guys are ready to fight."

"We are" We all replied.

Herobrine was back in no time at all. He taped them all some large amount of times, and handed them to us. I looked into the slit of the eye and saw that it looked like I was looking into my server. Then Herobrine did, something, and me, Ty, and Jason were all on my server. Out of nowhere, I start hearing voices in my head, if I concentrate I can put names on them. XwhitewolfX, 190Monster, Tujmef14, the list goes on. I realized these were player names, then I listened to what they were saying.

_OMG SKY I LOVE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY?_

_Sky is here foreal! And he's with Ty and Jason! Sweet!_

_:D The hybrid crew! Skybrine, Enderlox, and Withermu!_

_Blazing_Astrea27 how'd you get a blaze pet?_

_SKY STOP THE HACKER! THERE AREN'T BLAZE PETS!_

Woah woah woah, did someone in chat mention Astrea's name? Blazing_Astrea27. Sounds like her. I gaze her name shows up slightly different. I wave Ty and Jason over, and hear another surge of chat messages.

_HOW DID HE DO THAT!_

_I think it's some sort of animation wave thing ingame! It's awesome!_

_How do I do it?_

What? Oh, they saw me wave, and saw how you can't move like that normally in vanilla minecraft, interesting. Ty and Jason walk over to me, close enough to normal that no one notices.

"Guys, somehow they can see however we move, and Astrea is already somewhere ready to cause havoc with whatever blaze she took with her." I said.

_Woah! Wait what? I'm so confuzzled._

_Sky is acting weird._

_Kill ASTREA!_

_I'm thinking that it actually IS the hybrid crew, has anyone noticed the wings on the back pixels of Ty, and his purple eyes?_

_Astrea is over by the statue, go straight and to the left to reach her Sky._

Wow, it only took 5 people talking to get something helpful.

"Thanks" I said, pretty sure they could hear it.

I run off towards Astrea, almost imediately spotting her on top of one of my statues.

Ty POV

Without thinking, I spread my wings and leap in the air, unfolding my tail. I grab Sky and Jason, surprisingly, the weight on my hands is harder than the weight on my wings. I see Astrea next to a dead blaze once I'm at level height. Why would she kill her blaze? Then I noticed that about half the rods were missing, she was grinning wickedly, and her hair was in flames. I set Sky and Jason down, leaping towards her. She easily teleports away, leaving behind stinging black smoke particles. I saw her down at the bottom. I leap down, and see Sky teleports himself and Jason down.

Sky POV

Unlike everyone else, I couldn't block out the chat very well, and was pretty much speaking to the people in it.

_Wait! Is this like an epic battle or something! I need to record this!_

_Dang that girl is cute! Sucks that she's an insane maniac._

_Are you, inside of minecraft Sky?_

_^ That makes so much sense!_

_OMG IT'S SKY, MY FRIEND TOLD ME HE WAS ON!_

"Yes it's a battle, yes I'm inside of minecraft, it's a long story, My real dad should be here soon."

_You're dad? You found him? Awesomeness!_

_I wonder who is your dad?_

_Turn pvp on and give us budder! We can help you!_

_Yes yes yes! I agree!_

"I won't tell you who my dad is, he's quite amazing though, and I am not sure how I could turn Pvp on as I'm inside minecraft."

_Try saying like slash allow pvp or something! I don't think it would have to be an accurate command!_

_SKY SKY SKY SKY SKY SKY SKY SKY SKY SKY SKY_

_Give us budder swords and armor please!_

_Woah! Come to the center area, I think I found Sky's dad XD_

"Slash allow pvp"

Suddenly, everyone was visible, and I saw them all storm towards Astrea in a big mob. I spawn dozens of budder gear above them, seeing it disappear as it falls, some people putting on newfound armor. A good few went to the center area, I think Herobrine finally got here. I run over there, and see Herobrine, I run up and hug him, then back up realizing how weird that is.

"Well, guys, meet my dad, his name is Herobrine, he is also Ty's dad."

_What's going on? I just log in to see Sky saying Herobrine is his and Ty's dad._

_It's like this epic thing going on, there's this battle against Blazing_Astrea27._

_She can teleport!_

_Wow, that seems a little OP_

_Well Sky can teleport, and he allowed pvp so we could kill Astrea_

_This gives me like a Sky army feel, doesn't it?_

_Yeah, it kinda does now that I think about it._

_HEROBRINE HEROBRINE HEROBRINE HEROBRINE HEROBRINE_

_Run for your lives! Herobrine is going to kill us all!_

I sigh, facepalming, "Guys, Herobrine is NICE, say it after me, NICE Herobrine."

_NICE Herobrine_

_Noice Herobrine_

_Can't stop won't stop Herobrine! #HerobrineIsNice_

_#Herobrineisnice_

_nice herobrine_

"Okay, we need to get to business, everyone, try to capture Astrea, she is also living in the game and killing her would be permanent, we just need a little bit of water, here are budder buckets."

_EVERYTHING IS BUDDER! I love it!_

_Budder Bucket BB_

_Um, Sky? I heard something strange was going on here from a fan, what the heck is going on?_

I focus and figure out the name of the person speaking, BajanCanadian. Mitch just had to come help. It's guaranteed that Jerome came as well. Great. Just Great. Now I had to explain it to him. Well maybe he and Jerome could livestream it, getting some of their fans on to help as well. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think most of my fans are much good at pvp.

"Oh, uh, hi Mitch, fans, can you please tell him what's going on?"

_Um ok... (BajanCanadian)_

_Sky got sucked into minecraft along with Jason and Ty, they're all their Fanfic Hybrids!_

_Herobrine is here too!_

_Budder Buckets Budder Buckets Budder Buckets!_

_Oh and we got budder buckets..._

_We're fighting Blazing_Astrea27_

_PVP Is enabled!_

_Um... Sky, is what they say true? (BajanCanadian)_

"As true as Ty's left foot, which is pretty darn true."

_I call that a major powermove! And where's Herobrine, I want to chop him into bits! (ASFJerome)_

My eyes widen, "No no no no no no, Herobrine is on our side! He's me and Ty's real father!"  
_Okay... dang, is that all? (BajanCanadian)_

_I'm a crazy bacca! Let's record this thang! (ASFJerome)_

"Yes! That was actually what I'm asking, can you record this so you can get your fans to help in killing Astrea?"

_Sounds good! (BajanCanadian)_

_I'll be posting a little vid on our channels saying we're doing a livestream! (ASFJerome)_

"Great! Don't kill Astrea though, she can't respawn, we're trying to capture her. Everyone, She can only teleport where she can see!" I wasn't actually sure of this statement, but since I'd only seen her teleport this one time, I doubt she had enough practice to teleport without being able to see.

I get another idea, "Everyone, don't say anything about it in chat, but move to the north side of spawn, I'm putting up a wall!"

I see about 50% people move right away, others just following them until there were just a few newbs and, of all things, afk people. I jump to the north side and throw up a wall of budder. I'd been blocking the chat messages off, but now I couldn't, with the insane surge of them.

_Woah! Sweet! Look how high it goes!_

_I think it goes higher than 256 blocks..._

_Well DUH! He's IN minecraft, he doesn't have to follow dumb rules like those!_

_This isn't made in proper pixel size!_

_It's a budder wall, budder wall._

_I'm thinking that 256 blocks aint even half of how high this wall goes_

_Help me! I got stuck on the wrong side!_

_Talk about spam XD_

_I'm here from the Benja and Jerome stream!_

_Wow, I just spawned and this already looks awesome!_

_Hm, this wall isn't made in the normal pixel order either._

_Oh yeah! That's what I said! The pixels are pixelated unlike normal budder!_

_It's still budder though!_

Finally I managed to shut back down the chat so I could ignore it. I saw Ty fly high in the sky, Jason on his back. He slowly turned, and started to dive, he was going to dive bomb Astrea! Wouldn't that kill her? Probably not, he is probably going to scare her enough to get distracted, probably, hopefuly. I then saw the flood of people, like a wave, running over each hill or obstacle, to try to get Astrea, but she had teleported on a huge statue. I spawn about two dozen bows beside me, and stacks on stacks of arrows, all made of gold, even the bowstrings.

I look back up, and see Ty is maybe ten blocks away from Astrea. Then she looks up and teleports imediately away. Dangit. I see a group of like an amazing 100 fans all fall into a newly spawned pit of lava! I enlarge the wall to the spawn so that they can come back. I hear a ton of spam and check if Bajan or Jerome said anything.

_Sky! If someone dies, they get banned, but new people can still join. (BajanCanadian)_

_Well buddy! We need to get more people on, and you know what that means? (ASFJerome)_

I believe they were relaying it in chat for my sake.

_Yes I do! More Youtubers! (BajanCanadian)_

_Yeahhhhhh Buddy! (ASFJerome)_

"Thanks guys! Everyone else, watch out for those lava traps, dieing means a ban! And there's nothing I can do about it until possibly AFTER the battle." I then finally included myself in the battle, spawning super thin, super strong budder armor and sword. I also spawn a budder bow, and budder arrows. I love spawning budder! I then teleport after Astrea, repeatedly trying to hit her over the head with the flat side of my sword. I just realized giving my fans swords in the first place was probably a bad idea. Although I think giving her injuries might make this easier.

I keep teleporting to her, she keeps teleporting away, this is going no where. I teleport a tad bit bellow her this time, using the opening to pull up a budder wall in her insane face. Then she turns and teleports somewhere else, "East side now!" I whispered into the chat. All the fans move to the side of spawn Astrea was on and I put up another wall.

A few seconds later, Astrea pulls out her ender eye, what does that do again? Oh right. She just left the server.

**Dun dun dun... So I know that wasn't a very good cliffy, but I'm lazy, so that's what you get. I'm not a big youtube person, so can you list a bunch of popular youtubers that Benj and ASF would know? Please review, follow, and favorite! Thank you for reading this chapter, see you creatures of the overworld later.**

**Frost OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! Sorry this chapter was a bit later in the week than usual, I would list a long list of excuses but I believe that is NOT what you clicked on this chapter to read. Lastly, I'm going to be finishing this story up pretty soon, but don't fear! A sequel is, will be, here! Onwards to the story!**

Sky POV (Sorry about the excessive amounts of his POV but he is the only one who can hear what the players say...)

"Hey! Bajan, Fluffy, get as many other youtubers as you can get to do a big livestream. Sky army! Join every single different server you can find and look for Blazing_Astrea27!"

_Yes SIR!_

_On it!_

_I'm out, bye-bye_

_The BudderBus is moving out of station! Toot toot!_

_Lez see what we can do!_

In a matter of seconds, the hub had almost no one in it except once again people who didn't get it and people who were afk. I turned pvp off and took down my walls of majestic budder.

"Bajan Fluffy, you guys still on?"

_Yup (Bajan)_

_^ (Fluffy)_

"Okay, when people start coming back with servers, I want you two to find which is the real server and tell me what the spawn looks like."

_Sir yes sir XD (Bajan)_

_Power moves! (Fluffy)_

-Time Skip-

A long time later

Sky POV

It's so boring just sitting and waiting for a conformation from Bajan or Fluffy, there had actually been less false alarms than I had expected. So only Fluffy was really going to the servers. Well I guess I should of said was boring, when people started coming and saw the budder snow I had made (Yellow snow, except this snow is yummy to eat!) it was quite fun. Bashur joined, although I couldn't hear is voice I could surely imagine it. Further on, I made a budder book and a budder pen and started writing on it by carving into the budder, I made a list of all the youtubers. Bashur, MunchingBrotato, Bodil40, AviatorGaming, CaptainSparklez, Ssundee, SetoSorcerer, Kermit, Huskymudkipz, Antvenom, Cupquake, CavemanFilms, xRpmx13, and TBNRFrags.

**(Boy, Spellcheck gone mad at me there heh. And no I didn't come up with this list. I literally looked up minecraft youtubers and chose a bunch :))**

A few of those made me so confused as to how Bajan and Fluffy would know them, but I threw the thought aside as I looked at the pretty much youtuber army (Although small) infront of me.

"Ok everyone! Thank you for coming, we have something very important to discuss."

_Is it true you're inside of minecraft?_

_What's up?_

"Yes I'm inside of minecr-"

_WOW!_

_Awesomeness!_

_LIES! Give me proof._

"-aft," I wave my hand and send a budder shower of snowflakes on them, "Anyways, I need you all to turn on a stream and try to find someone named Blazing_Astrea27. Don't kill her though. If she dies she dies for real and we need her alive."

_Ok got it._

_Woah woah woah, what's Herobrine doing here?_

"Oh yeah, everyone, meet me and Ty's father, Herobrine, meet my youtube family."

"Do you know how confusing this is for me? I can barely tell what they're saying." Herobrine suddenly butted in.

"You can't hear them clearly?" I asked.

"No, can you?" He replied.

"Yeah... in fact I can put names on each person who speaks."

"Strange, you can continue."

"Ok, you guys know what to do?"

_Yup! Already posting a vid on my channel with a link to the stream!_

_My youtubes is taking forever to load!_

_Found it! The server with Blazing_Astrea!_

"Ok good job everyone. Wait, you found her?"

_Yeah! It's some random server the ip is **(**_**Totally didn't like post a real ip of a server I love, heh, also the things I write about the server on the story are unrelated to the server itself :)) **(Bajan)

_The spawn is a bunch of trees, I replaced the trunks with planks in the spawn area to make it easier to recognize. (Fluffy)_

"Thanks Fluffy and Bajan, I'm on my way there right now!" I started tapping at the eye, carefully looking over each one. After I don't know how many taps, I finally came to the server. I show the others, and we all go there imediately.

**And now you're probably freaking out why this chapter was so short, I didn't write much, the weekly chapter was due, and I want to do the final battle NEXT chapter... It will probably be last chapter (next chapter will be). So ya... See you creatures of the overworld later!**

**Frost- OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN Herro creatures of the overworld! I have decided no matter how long(or short) it is, this chapter is most definitively going to be the last and that server is going to be the finale. Also, I plan on writing another story that is somewhat a sequel that will be called Foretold, and it will take place in real life a few months after the events of this story, but I will write it before that amount of time :P. Also, I'm a derp and am way too lazy to change my other chapter so the ip to the server I didn't say is . So yeah! Onwards! To the story!**

Sky POV

I looked around, outwards from the spawn, it seemed much more obvious Astrea was here, everything was on fire and there were a few random lava spawns. Also the fact Astrea was teleporting around leaving stinging smoke particles. I hear the owner completely freaking out in the background, then, the others started to appear. Floods of players started swarming out of the spawn, all those extra youtubers must've helped. I focus, and hundreds of budder bows drop to the ground. Then I carefully make tons of arrows drop as well.

Then, "Owner Sir?" I asked, skillfully blocking everyone out but the owner.

_Sky! Hi, what do you need?_

Atleast he/she wasn't fangirl/fanboying, "Could you find the other youtubers here and op them? And gamemode 'em. We're trying to capture that Astrea person."

A long pause.

_Okay, sorry, I was just seeing if I could do tphere but it didn't work. I'll op them._

"Okay, thanks." I say, then revert my focus back on Astrea.

"Hey Hero!" I yell.

"Yes Sky?"

"Can you give me a few potions of slowness and blindness? And perhaps a milkbucket or two," I ask, then quickly find the nearby spawned items, equip them, and set to finding a good place to lie and wait for Astrea to teleport, or teleport behind her. I duck behind a tree so I become less visible. Then, I box in the area everyone is in so Astrea is easier to capture. I notice she paused for a moment and teleport behind her, simultaniously dropping the potions on her. She spins around, but they've already landed, I see her eyes suddenly go a tad darker and duller, and her reactions are much more dulled.

"I got a splash of blindness and slowness on her, this will make it so she can't see at all, and her reactions will be very slow," I whisper to all the players, then teleport away in case she still might attack me. I then spawn tons of budder blocks in item form so that everyone could be able to build. Suddenly, all the players are on the trees. I look to see that Jason somehow managed to take Astreas traveling eye so that she couldn't change server again. Ty is, well, distracting her. He is flying around her head and picking at her hair and even her dulled senses can snap at him decently fast.

Then I see her manage to teleport, right into a horde of players. She sees all the players around her and immediately teleports again. This time she is right by Hero, and he doesn't see her somehow, "FATHER!" I scream in warning, but somehow she had managed to thrust a dagger made entirely of flames into his chest. I teleport over, and against my better judgement, punch Astrea in the face, with a gold enforced hand with spikes. She gets luckily knocked out by it, and I kneel beside Herobrine.

"Father?"

"S-son, your brother and your uncle a-as well, n-need t-to rule y-your three r-resp-pective w-worlds,"

Hero gasped, barely speaking at all.

"Healing potion!" I scream, not wanting to lose the new father I had just gained.

"I-I c..." his voice faded off, becoming almost unrecognizable.

I lean over him, crying into his bloodied cyan shirt. The others didn't care as much as I did, because they had always thought they knew who there parents were. I feel some sort of wind and sit back up. Then I see what I know are spirits exiting him, three in fact. I see a cyan blue one, floating peacefully and trustingly towards the heavens or wherever minecraft spirits go. I watch it climb into the sky and look down at the white and black spirit, no, it's a white spirit and a black spirit, seemingly fighting in death. I see the white spirit grab the black one trying to pull up, with a long tendril of white, but the tendril splits and in its wake a misty red appears. Were these spirits fighting as if they had real blood to spill. I quickly spawn a gold bottle and decidedly lock the black spirit in it. The white one seems to acknowledge me.

"I believe you will meet me again young one, my name is Blade, of the world of Spirits as many say." The white spirit spoke, not waiting for a response but vanishing off into the distance. I look down at the jar in my hands, no matter how much I try to warm it it stays cold. Whatever this black spirit is, it should never, ever, be let out. Suddenly, all the player chat stops, and I notice they all just disappeared. I see something and am not sure exactly what it is. I regroup with the others, and like the curious idiots we are, upon seeing it's a portal, we jump through.

I keep my eyes open, but the first thing I notice is I'm sitting down, on something round. I'm still a little sad about Herobrine, but I get over things fast and there is so much to wonder about. I look at my computer screen and see I'm in the Drug Run I'd started in. I disconnect.

"Ty?" I ask.

"Sky?"

"Do you...?"

"Remember?"

"Like, Herobrine?"

"And Astrea?"

There was another long pause in the call.

"We need to call Jason."

"No kidding."

I add Jason to the call.

"Jason, do you remember all of it?"

"Astrea, Herobrine, Withermu, Yup, pretty much"

"Well dang." Ty said, really adding on to the conversation.

"Is it just me or do you guys feel like you know how to activate your powers in the real world." I ask, as I think about it.

"I do a little too."

"I do to."

"Want to test it out?" I ask.

"Sure! Meet at the front of the house right now!" Ty said excitedly.

"Last one is a rotten egg!" I yell, not even turning off my computer.

I sprint downstairs and see Mitch grabbing a bag of potato chips. He glances at me and nothing more. I exchange a glance with Ty who is at the door, Mitch doesn't remember a thing. I grin. I run over and touch the door, then lean against it and catch my breath in the disguise of sighing and being bored 'cause Jason is taking "forever" to get downstairs.

Ty POV

Jason finally gets to the door, and we decide that it is easy enough to go in a little meadow we knew that was a ways off but not too far.

"Race you to the meadow!" I said, it seemed like today was my day for racing.

I started sprinting in the direction of the meadow, not paying attention behind me, until... _wrp_, Sky teleports infront of me! "Oh no you don't!" I yell, unfurling my wings and straightening my tail. With one heave I'm up in the air, I make myself a little higher and ride downwards at amazing speeds. I look to see dark gray witherish plates appear out of nowhere and start covering Jason. Then he takes off sprinting at a normally amazing speed. Except the fact that teleporting and flying are much faster. I dive down into the meadow, performing a spin and pulling back at the exact right moment so I can put my feet on Sky's shoulders but not give him all the strength of my dive. Sky falls under the sudden weight and I grin, sitting on top of him like he was my horse. Sky tries to heave upwards but he can't.

"Aw, looks like y-" Sky starts to say, teleporting in the middle of talking, "-ou can't even hold your self up."

I fall flat on my bum, which hurts more than you'd think. I look at Sky and see Jason sneaking up behind him. He sees I see him and puts a finger over where his mouth would be. Then, Jason just slams his hands on Sky's shoulders.

"Boo" Jason says, making his voice extra deep.

Sky jumps at least four feet in the air, squeals like a little girl, then teleports straight into a tree.

I walk up to Jason and give him a highfive, "Teamwork!" I say.

"Teamwork!"

"Hey could anyone help me out here? As it is with teleporting, I can only really teleport where I see."

Jason and I look at eachother, "Not it!" we say simultaneously.

"I guess I should get him since I can fly and all," I say finally.

I easily grab Sky out of the tree. With my tail. He screams like a little girl until I set him down. Then I say the thing I think all of us are thinking, "So what now?"

**Yay! End of the story! I decided I'd also do a little bit of the beginning of Foretold for you guys. Also to make it 2k word chapter, but that's beside the point. So here ya go!**

John POV

One step infront of the other, something I'd always stood by. I look over the expanse of the desert, my daughter, Rose, loved the paterns the blowing sand made over the expanse of the desert. Looking over the next rise, I see something. Have I finally actually found something important? I've been living alone in a super cheap shack for a long time, only living off of a little money my parents give me. My wife left me, although I get to see Rose every so often, I actually get to see her in a few days. Finally reaching the top of the rise, I see it is a square of sandstone, somewhat like what the pyramids are made of, nothing exciting.

But then I notice something, there is more sandstone underneath me, could I, be standing on an unknown unseen before pyramid? I slowly take all the sand off the block. I look at it and realize it's a cube, not even slightly rectangular. In fact, it has no faults, it's perfectly smooth on the top and has smooth stones on the bottom. Strange, I dig a little more, more or less letting the sand blow away on the breeze, to make an even more amazing discovery, a doorway. I step in through it, looking around at the perfectly carved inside. It has what looks like long decayed orangish fabric of some sort. It's not at all like pyramids are, but it's still intriguing.

I walk to the left side of the room, seeing some sort of symbol under the dust. I wipe it away, it's a picture of an atom! I brush away what's underneath it and it simply says "Logic" underneath it, hmm. I run over to the opposite side of the room I brush away it's picture and see some sort of block with pixels colored somewhat like dirt and grass, underneath it, it says "Creation". I go to the last side of the room, there there is a star, "Spirit".

**So that's a little sneak peak of Foretold, although it's not exactly THAT little... oh well, I probably won't accept OC's for it, but some of the OC's I used in this book might be included :). Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review! See you creatures of the overworld later! **

**Frost OUT!**


End file.
